


in honor of the upd8

by camenby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Dave Strider, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Canon Compliant, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Karkat is troll gay, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Pale-Red Vacillation, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, auspiticism doesn't really come up except for one line, how is that not a tag yet i've seen the concept at least in multiple fics, karkat is panquadrant, quadrant blurring kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camenby/pseuds/camenby
Summary: WE GOT (semi-)CANON BOTTOM DAVE AAAAAAAAAI haven't seen any other fics from the update yet, so here!This starts out in the laundry room and goes from there.  It was *meant* to be a celebration of confirmed bottom Dave, but it kind of veered sharply into "Karkat has a quadrant blurring kink"?  Oops.  Anyway they love each other very much.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	in honor of the upd8

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:33 a.m. and I've been struggling to keep my eyes open since... the middle of writing this, I think? So. Sorry for any mistakes. 😅 Also I don't know how to do pesterlogs or anything like that - I might come back and edit that in later.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are MAKING OUT with your BOYFRIEND on top of the DRYER in JAKE ENGLISH’S SHITTY SPACESHIP. It is AWESOME.

He’s finally starting to relax into it. You’re glad. Seriously, fuck, you are fine, and you just want to spend some time with him. You kiss him back fiercely, though you’re careful of your teeth.

Speaking of teeth, Dave is valiantly attempting to use his on your lip. His blunt human chompers don’t do much on troll skin, but damn it feels nice anyway. You run a hand through his hair encouragingly, and he moves down to your neck.

He bites down, and you chirp, your eyes snapping open.

You are now making direct eye contact (or as much as you can through the heart sunglasses) with Roxy, who is apparently in the laundry room as well.

You have no idea how long he’s been there, but given the amount of folded laundry around him, you’re guessing it’s been a while. How long have you been making out with Dave? It’s a good thing you’re not the one with the time aspect, you’d be awful at it.

Dave is still attached to your neck. As far as you can tell, he’s completely oblivious to Roxy’s presence.

This is extremely awkward.

You finally look down and tug at Dave’s hair to get his attention. He makes an embarrassing noise that you’re certain he wouldn’t make if he knew Roxy was there, so you guess that answers that question.

KARKAT: HEY, DO YOU WANT TO MAYBE.  
KARKAT: MOVE TO SOMEWHERE THAT’S NOT HERE?  
DAVE: hell yeah that sounds great  
DAVE: you know i love being propositioned by you  
KARKAT: UH.  
KARKAT: OKAY YEAH SURE SOUNDS GOOD LET’S GO.

You hop off the dryer, your face turning red. You grab his hand and start heading toward your shared room as quickly as possible.

DAVE: damn youre really excited about this huh  
DAVE: i mean same definitely  
DAVE: all hells of excited to get up to shenanigans with my boyfriend in our bedroom  
DAVE: that sounds like an excellent way to spend the day  
DAVE: not that shenanigans in general aren’t awesome  
DAVE: but boyfriend shenanigans are always better  
DAVE: for reasons

You really, really hope you’re out of earshot of Roxy by now.

Once you’re safely in your bedroom, you lock the door (hopefully nothing else happens that Alt Callie decides you need to know) and push Dave up against it. He makes that noise again, and you kiss him partially just to shut him up.

You love kissing him. He melts under you, and his coolkid persona falls away as he lets himself get more desperate. Your persona burns away, too, when you’re with him - you don’t have to be defensive, not when the two of you are this red. You can let yourself be soft. You can take care of him, and he’ll let you.

You slip a hand under his shirt, and his breath hitches a little. He gets both his hands under your shirt in reciprocation, and you chirp at him, and realize you’ve been purring for a while - when did you start? again, it’s a good thing he’s the one in charge of time.

Actually, no, you’re going to make him lose track of it.

You kiss his mouth one more time, then use the hand that’s not under his shirt to tilt his head up. You very carefully scrape your teeth down his neck. He shudders. You pull the collar of his sweater aside - well, your sweater - to kiss one of the scars on his shoulders.

DAVE: shirts off?

His voice sounds wrecked.

DAVE: not that i dont love us wearing each others clothes but  
DAVE: yknow  
DAVE: not wearing any clothes is sometimes better  
KARKAT: YES, DAVE, I AGREE, IT IS RATHER DIFFICULT TO PAIL WHILE CLOTHED.

Your voice sounds wrecked too. The purr is getting in the way of your words, and you’re not sure you mind. You pause.

KARKAT: IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT?  
DAVE: oh fuck yes

He practically attacks your mouth with his, grabbing at the shirt you’re wearing and generally just making it significantly more difficult to remove your clothing. Again, though, you’re not sure you mind.

You do eventually get your shirts off, and in the process make it over to the bed. Dave plops down and makes grabby hands at you. You obligingly sit on his lap and kiss him, though you’re a bit distracted by touching every inch of his skin that you now have access to.

And then his hands find your grubscars, and you chirp much more loudly than you did in the laundry room. Wait, no, bad thinkpan, don’t go there. It’s pretty easy to get back on track, and you moan into his mouth as his fingers rub at the sensitive stripes on your sides.

You can feel your bulge unsheathing. The very tip of it slips out, and you grind down against Dave, noting blurrily that his human bulge is taking an interest in the proceedings as well.

KARKAT: DAVE?  
Dave: yeah what is it  
KARKAT: HHH. PANTS OFF TOO?

Dave answers by immediately starting to wriggle out of his pajama pants. You scoot to the side and do the same with your shorts.

You’re always surprised by how alien his human bulge is. It’s not a hoofbeast bulge exactly, but that’s the best reference you have for it. He’s definitely a mammal.

You lean forward and stare at it. Dave seems a little bit weirded out, as he tends to be, by you intensely studying his dick, but he does the same thing with yours half the time, so he can deal with it.

DAVE: are you gonna  
DAVE: you know  
DAVE: do anything

You lean forward just a bit further and lick it. He honest-to-gog squeaks. Like a squeakbeast. You put your mouth over it, even more careful than you are with his neck.

You’re in awe of how much trust he has in you, to let your mouth near his bulge when your teeth are as sharp as they are. You’re in awe of how much trust he has in general. He’s been through so much, and he still lets himself be vulnerable.

DAVE: are you thinking romantic blowjob-related thoughts again

You give the head a little kiss before sitting up and scowling at him.

KARKAT: NO!  
KARKAT:  
KARKAT: MAYBE.  
KARKAT: TROLLS DON’T *DO* THAT.  
KARKAT: EXCEPT IN THE SAPPIEST, MOST UNREALISTIC REDROM STORIES.  
KARKAT: AND YOU’RE A HUMAN.  
KARKAT: YOU’RE SO MUCH…  
KARKAT: SQUISHIER.  
DAVE: oh man thanks  
DAVE: i always wanted to be called squishy by someone with their dick out while i also have my dick out  
DAVE: youve finally filled this lifelong dream of mine  
DAVE: i am eternally grateful  
KARKAT: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT.

Dave smiles at you, soft and unguarded. His sunglasses are long gone, probably tangled in your sweater.

DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: i do

Your bloodpusher feels like it’s going to explode from happiness and love. Being around Dave tends to give you that feeling. You straddle him again, and as your bulge wraps around his, you kiss him as gently and passionately as you can manage. He kisses you back just as gently and passionately, and his arms wrap around your shoulders, pressing your bare chests together.

Before long, you’re both wanting more. You’re grinding against each other and grabbing at shoulders and waists and hips, and you can tell he’s thinking the same thing as you.

DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: i

He doesn’t say any more than that, just looks at you beseechingly. You’re pretty sure you know what he’s asking for, even if his normally constant stream of words has failed him. You grab his butt and raise an eyebrow. He nods frantically.

KARKAT: OKAY, SCOOT OVER HERE.

You detach yourself from him and set up some pillows. He lays down on them, and you crawl over him.

He pulls you down on top of him. You’re worried that you’re crushing him, but -

DAVE: youre like a blanket  
DAVE: a frowny grey weighted blanket  
DAVE: i love it  
DAVE: wait was that racist

You sigh, and kiss him.

It doesn’t take long for the tip of your bulge to find his wastechute. You have to concentrate a bit more than usual to make sure you go carefully and slowly, the annoyance combining with the particular act to tip you into more of a pitch mood, but you don’t hurt him.

At least until he notices.

DAVE: you’re frownier than usual  
DAVE: aww did you flip to the kiss enemies one

You growl at him and bite his shoulder. It doesn’t draw blood, but it gets your point across. He moans.

DAVE: yeah just like that karkitty

You know he’s being extra annoying on purpose, but that just makes you more annoyed at him. You drive your bulge further into him, and he moans again. It’s both frustrating and arousing, how much he’s enjoying himself.

You settle on “arousing”. It’s a competition now. You find his prostate with your bulge and grab his dick with one hand to start jerking him off.

Just as you’re getting into a rhythm, Dave grins, reaches up, and paps your cheek. Your movements stutter as pale feelings swirl through you, your thoughts turning into a confusing mixture of “oh, it’s on now” and “gog I fucking love him”. You are so fucking turned on.

He paps you again, looking softer this time, like he really means it. This unfortunately does not fix the being turned on situation.

DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: my kismesis  
DAVE: my moirail  
DAVE: my matesprit  
DAVE: my auspistice against the world  
DAVE: my boyfriend  
DAVE: i was gonna say you were going to make me cum if you kept that up but uh  
DAVE: this is the wrong quadrant isn’t it

You should never have taught him about quadrants. You bury your head in his shoulder.

KARKAT: YEAH BUT IT’S OKAY

Dave pauses and looks at you.

DAVE: but this ones the bro quadrant right  
DAVE: the not having sex one  
KARKAT: REALLY, IT’S OKAY, I DON’T MIND.  
DAVE:  
DAVE: you have a thing for it dont you  
DAVE: mixing quadrants  
DAVE: i mean that makes a lot of sense i guess -  
KARKAT: PLEASE JUST SHUT UP.

He shuts up, and kisses your cheek gently. You lay there for a couple seconds, uncomfortably aroused, bulge still inside him, before blurting out,

KARKAT: YEAH I HAVE A THING FOR IT.  
KARKAT: IT’S HORRIFICALLY PERVERTED AND WRONG BUT YES, I DO HAVE A “THING”, AS YOU SO KINDLY PUT IT, FOR MIXING QUADRANTS.  
KARKAT: FEEL FREE TO LAUGH NOW.  
DAVE: no im not gonna laugh  
DAVE: and i literally have no frame of reference for knowing whether its perverted or wrong  
DAVE: can i like  
DAVE: do stuff with it?  
KARKAT:  
KARKAT: LIKE WHAT?  
DAVE: like this

He raises his eyebrows at you, and you raise yours back, curious.

He suddenly clenches around you, paps your cheek, and leans in to kiss you. Overwhelmed, you try to growl and purr and chirp at the same time, rocking forward into him and chasing the feeling flooding through you. He paps you again, deepening the kiss, and you feel yourself getting close, so you reach down to his dick again, not wanting him to be left out.

DAVE: hey  
DAVE: karkles  
DAVE: i love you

That’s what sends you over. You know he means it, but the tone of it was pitch, and he’s still papping your cheek. You sob and fill him with red.

When your vision starts working again, you whisper,

KARKAT: I LOVE YOU TOO.

and kiss him. Your bulge has retracted, but you still have fingers, so you wrap your hand around his dick and use the excessive amounts of red genetic material to jerk him off. Seriously, you’re going to have to alchemize another new bed soon.

It doesn’t take long, and soon he’s shaking apart beneath you. You watch his face, and think, _he’s beautiful_.

You collapse next to him and he turns onto his side to cling to you. You know you’re going to regret it, but cleanup can wait - right now you have your human boyfriend in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry for implying that they're both cis. 😭 I promise I didn't mean to. Karkat's nook exists even though I forgot to mention it, I don't think Alternia assigns genders, and Dave got the trans dream of insta-transitioning when he went godtier. So there. :D
> 
> If you got all the way to this note, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
